lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)
An FAQ that answers common questions. If there are any that need to be added, please notify an editor. General Knowledge What are Gems? [[Gems|'Gems']] are the main currency of LINE Play and earned through daily quests, the login calendar, events, and ETC. Players can also purchase them with real money. You need gems to purchase clothing, interior items, pets, and purchase Gachas. What is Cash? Cash is the premium currency of LINE Play. It can be earned through the login calendar, events, the Las Vegas calendar, or purchasing with real money. There are certain Gachas that are played with Cash instead of Gems. There are also Pets that are purchased with Cash instead. What are Hearts? Hearts are a sign of friendship and can be given to players and pets through tapping the Heart bubble above their avatar. Everyone is given free 20 hearts each day. Players can get more hearts through logging in every day, events, or purchasing them with real money. Hearts can be used to complete the daily quest, "Send Hearts to Avatars & Pets." What can I buy at the Shop? Players can purchase a variety of clothing, interior items, interior sets, gifts, house expansion, or change their appearance by buying a Face Shop Ticket. All of them require Gems or Cash. Gachas What is a Gacha and what is it for? Gachas are a category in the Shop where players can gamble for items in a specific Gacha set. All Gachas show a preview of each item. It costs Gems or Cash. You will always have a chance to receive a duplicate unless it states it is duplicate-free. The item you get is completely random. What is a Lucky★Spin? Lucky★Spins are another type of Gacha where you can gamble for items or gain more cash, gems, or hearts. In order to view the current Lucky★Spins, you must tap on Events on the home screen. Unlike the usual Gachas, you will have a chance to get cash, gems, or hearts from the spin. It will also show if you obtain a regular, rare, or super rare item if you land on it. You will always have a chance to receive a duplicate unless it says otherwise. The item you get is completely random. What is a Magic Box? Magic Box is another type of Gacha where you gamble for a small selection of items. It usually only has 12~18 items per Magic Box. In order to view the current Lucky★Spins, you must tap on Events on the home screen. You will always have a chance to receive a duplicate unless it says otherwise. There is always a Bonus Event where if you play the Magic Box a certain amount of times, you will gain a bonus item. The item you get is completely random. What is a VIP Gacha? VIP Gachas are exclusive gachas available to players who have VIP Platinum and above. There is a monthly main VIP Gacha with a theme and story that can be viewed in the VIP Castle, and Petit VIP Gachas throughout the month. You will always have a chance to receive a duplicate unless it says otherwise. The item you get is completely random. It usually has a large selection of items. VIP Gachas are changed every month. Why can't I play the VIP Gacha? VIP Gachas are only available for players who have VIP Platinum and above, or VIP Royal. Players without VIP can play it if they have a Gacha ticket from events or the monthly login calendars. The item you get is completely random. Friends and Room Parties Where can I find my Invite Code? You can find your invite code in More > Profile > Avatar code. You can copy the code. Where can I make friends? Players can befriend anyone in any Square by tapping their avatar and tapping the Add button. You can also randomly visit player houses and add them. The Lounge is one of the best methods to make friends. It can be located on the bottom of the screen and tapping Play > Lounge. The Lounge has a variety of chatrooms that allow players to join one that matches their interests and chat with other players. How do I send a friend request? Tap on their avatar and press on the Add button to send a friend request to them. If you're in the Lounge, you can add them by selecting their avatar icon and tapping on the Add button. On the Add Friends list, you can just tap on the + button. After they approve your request, you'll be friends! They will show up in your Friends list. How do I approve a friend request? LINE Play will notify you when someone has sent you a friend request. To accept it, go to Friends at the bottom of your screen then select "Add Friends." You'll be able to view all your received request. Tap on the + button next to their name to successfully add them. How do I invite people over to my house? Or how do I chat to people in my house? Enter your own house, then select the green box with three lines in it at the bottom of your screen. A window will open. On the top row is three buttons. Select the last button labelled "Room Party". It will then ask you who you wish to invite. You can only invite friends you have already made. Mailbox How do I pick up an item that has been sent to me? On your home page there will be a bubble with an N inside of it appearing above your mailbox. It will only have that bubble when there is new mail. Tap on the mailbox and press Receive to claim your item. What is the Gift Log and what does it do? If you log in to the game, you'll have the ability to 'scratch' off a sticker from the Gift Log card. You can obtain rewards such as VIP Stars, or Gems every day. At the end of the Gift Log, you'll get 5-10 Cash. The Gift Log can be viewed through Quests at the top of your screen, and tapping on Today's Gift Log. You must scratch the ticket off manually or else you miss a day. Each one lasts a month. What is a Quest, what are Daily Quests and Weekend Quests? Quests are tasks you can complete to get rewards (usually Gems). Daily Quests are tasks you can do every day to get Gems. Weekend Quests are more difficult and must be completed by the end of the weekend to get gem rewards. Games Where are the Games? Games can be played in the LINE Café. Tap on the Game Machine to access Fruit Monsters. How do I play Fruit Monsters? Fruit Monster's gameplay is very similar to Candy Crush. You need to complete certain requirements to clear stages. Stars will rank how well you did on the stage once you cleared it, and you can unlock exclusive Fruits Monster rewards. Players can purchase Boosts with Gems and Cash to help them clear the stage. There are 300 stages and 15 chapters. How do I play Gold Rush, DropDrop, and TapTap? You can no longer play these games unless you are in the JP LINE Play Servers. Other How do I play LINE Play on the PC? Can I play LINE Play on the PC? There is no official LINE Play desktop download, but you can use a phone emulator such as Bluestacks or Nox Player. Bluestacks is compatible with most versions of LINE Play while Nox may run into some issues. # Download Bluestacks or Nox Player through their websites in the links above. Follow the steps to download it and open it. # Download a LINE Play APK or download it through the Google Store app on the emulator. # Once the download is done, you can start up LINE Play. # Wait for LINE Play to finish downloading, login to your account or create a new one, and you can play! Category:FAQ